


EC】锈迹/ Rust of Life

by Bertha0839



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Spoilers, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertha0839/pseuds/Bertha0839
Summary: 退休查查和岛主老万小岛养老生活的寂静与波澜。





	EC】锈迹/ Rust of Life

**#微量剧透＃**

 

_**" Charles, you've saved my life, and you gave me a home. Now I want to do the same for you."** _

 

 

 

Erik仍然会被噩梦惊醒。

 

他见过太多次死亡，于是恐惧孳生变成仇恨，乃至和离别一同成为梦的习惯，只能凭着逼仄房间内的压抑缓过一口气来。就算茶壶茶杯都是钢铁做的，他也要用手倒一杯冰凉的水灌进喉咙一直冷到胃，提醒自己还活着。

 

至少在Charles来之前都是这样的。

 

 

 

 

自从眼线传来消息说学校改了名字，天知道他如何疯了一样地满世界找那个失意的读心者。虽然头盔碎了，但他也不用再费心思阻止Charles钻进他的脑袋说什么做一个更好的人之类的屁话——总之Charles好像忘记了自己的变种能力，收起了他温柔的幻想，像个普通人一样藏进人堆里，在看不见电视的地方点一杯最便宜的咖啡。

 

坐着轮椅的光头，要逃就一定会逃到没有人认识的地方去。于是Erik拎着棋箱去找他，用一颗国王把Charles换回来。

 

“你曾经救过我的命，也曾给我一个家。现在我也想为你这么做。”

 

把Charles接回来的时候是傍晚，小岛上的居民扛着农具回家，锄头上挂着铁锈和水痕。看见轮椅里的光头和推轮椅的万磁王只是打个不紧不慢的招呼，好像他们本就一起生活在这座岛上。Erik之前把进入自己房间的台阶改了一半作坡道，然后就能指着它对Charles说。

 

“专用车道，给你的。”

 

Charles歪着头看他，极其真诚地说了声谢谢。

 

然后Erik才想起来，现在的轮椅只能靠人力推着走，让他爬那条坡道简直是一种折磨，还不如自己直接把他的轮椅托上来。

 

“这可不是折磨，我想这条坡道能帮助我练一下上肢力量。何况你知道的Erik，我平常也不爱出门，所以……”

 

“Charles。”

 

轮椅上的小教授因为被打断顿了一下。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“对不起。还有，”Erik跳过爬坡这个环节，把轮椅和自己一起腾空挪到门口的平台上，“老规矩，别总往我脑袋里钻。”

 

 

 

 

Charles住在Erik的房间下边，结实漂亮的木地板底下铺着钢板，这是德国人一贯的周密作风。相比上边阁楼似的那一层，这个房间显然宽敞得多，窗户大而明亮，还修了一个极其多余的壁炉。由于原先的读心者死于黑凤凰一事，Charles主动承担起了她的职责，每天早早爬起来坐在门口跟人们打招呼，给岛上的小孩子发糖果，回答他们乱七八糟异想天开的问题。

 

Erik对此并没有异议，有时候甚至会让眼线给他带一些岛上罕见的玩意，比如土耳其软糖，中国的陶瓷茶具，还有英国的红茶、酵母酱和血布丁。Charles一开始笑眯眯地收下，后来他给留驻英国的眼线泡了壶茶，端了消化饼干来留他喝下午茶。

 

“唔，你知道，孩子们的教育很重要。或许之前Erik没有好的人选，但我可以教书。”

 

消息迅速传到“对教育束手无策”的那个人耳朵里，于是花里胡哨的小玩意儿换成了适合孩子们的读物和课本，Charles也没有被责备多管闲事。跟Erik商量后，上一任读心者住的屋子被整理成一个教室，供Charles给孩子们上课。早上万磁王把教授送到教室，课程结束的时候孩子们把他推回去，彼时万磁王已经板着脸做好了晚餐，把壁炉烧旺。

 

孩子们跟Erik打过招呼再亲亲Charles的脸颊，这才乐颠颠地各自回家。至于饭后的锻炼，Charles好像很热衷于把自己从那个没用的斜坡上推上去，Erik在他旁边慢慢地走，在他推不动的时候搭一把手。

 

他是一个容易满足的人，但这并不能代表他能忘掉一切。正如Erik仍常常从梦中惊醒，然后从脑袋里听见Charles的声音。

 

“Erik，放松。”

 

“出去。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“你以为能拯救一切的想法是改不了了是不是？明天还要上课。”

 

“晚安。”顿了顿，Charles刻意补充道“祝你好梦。”

 

至于接下来的睡眠是不是自己控制的，Erik无从而知。

 

因此第几次午夜惊醒，床前背光坐着的那个人脑袋被铁茶杯砸开花的前一刻，Erik及时收了手。

 

“Charles?”

 

“Erik，你又做噩梦了。你需要……”

 

“与你无关。”Erik撑着脑袋挥了挥手，打断得干脆利索“推着你多管闲事的小轮椅下去吧，除非你想帮我倒杯水再走。”

 

于是Charles真的那么做了，轮椅让他显得很笨拙，撞到桌子椅子的时候甚至有些可笑。低矮的屋檐把他的轮椅卡在水壶的半米之外，于是Charles探着身子试了试，指尖总是离把手有一截距离。

 

然后那个冷冰冰的水壶从他的耳朵边上飞了过去。

 

“你真是死性不改。”

 

“我只想帮个忙。”

 

“帮忙？”

 

“对，帮忙。”

 

Erik在黑暗里笑了笑。

 

“好啊，所以你帮了Jean，Raven，还有迫害变种人的人，帮着Hank和你身边那群小子把 Charles Xavier的学校冠上Jean Grey的名字，最后自己却被当做懦夫？你已经帮了够多的人了Charles，看看你自己！”

 

茶壶摔在地上发出闷响，清水哗啦啦流了一地。

 

“帮你自己吧。”

 

Erik倒在铁架床上翻了个身。他知道，如果不把Charles送下去，他要么会在半路摔出轮椅，要么就会因为重力和惯性一路冲到海边或栽进农田里。但他并不想动，这个温柔得有些自大的人需要些教训。

 

除非Charles控制自己。那是他的天赋，但他很少那么做，而且从来没变过。背后的人沉默了一阵。换做之前他一定会执拗地吵，但现在他显然不一样了。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

轮子从地板碾过，Charles关门的时候不小心把门磕在扶手上。万磁王不想思考他现在正在向谁祈祷摔到地面的时候不要离轮椅太远，因为那个人，或神，不会是他。

 

可只有他才能主宰那个愚蠢的轮椅。

 

于是行动快于意识，他在前轮即将失控的时候稳住那一团钢铁，把Charles从斜坡上放了下去，好似当年他的电动小轮椅从战斗飞机上传送落地，后边跟着忠诚乖巧的家人和学生，轮子只在在落地的时候微微抖一下。

 

但Charles没有再钻进他的意识，哪怕只是说一句谢谢。

 

 

 

 

但生活依旧如常，Erik忙起来可能一整天也跟Charles说不上半句话，只有在临睡前Charles用脑电波探测小岛情况的时候才会揉着太阳穴跟他聊两句，把前几天的残局再走几步，或者听教授兴致勃勃地描述学生的变种能力。那天夜里的争吵好像从未发生，正如Charles注意到了岛上越来越多的生面孔，却不发一言。

 

外边可能在发生什么事情，Erik不愿意告诉他。

 

但待在小岛上做一个单纯的变种教书匠，跟天真的孩子们待在一起，其实也能让Charles感到愉悦。他不想再去剖析自己到底是如Raven所说享受瞩目的感觉，还是单纯地想去爱这些孩子——至少在这里他们不用受外界打扰，而且都很安全。

 

“关于这节课还有别的问题吗？”

 

“教授，”一个黑皮肤的小孩子举起了手“爱是什么？”

 

“爱？”

 

“是的。”孩子抱着手里的莎士比亚集，认真道“家人之间是有爱的，但是人也能为了爱背叛家人乃至相互残杀。爱为什么这么危险？”

 

Charles想，他或许是很有发言权的，但他不敢回答。

 

“我不知道孩子。爱可以成为一切错误最好的借口，但往往也是这些错误摧毁了爱。所以你们读书，就是为了避免因为爱而做出错误的决定。不要为了你妈妈的生日去偷别人种的玫瑰，不然你可能会被Erik惩罚。”Charles笑了笑，宣布今天的课程结束。

 

但一个小女孩显然还不满意，坚持今天由她来送教授回去。她的力气不大，推轮椅累得小脸粉扑扑的。于是Charles主动让她把书包放在自己腿上，自己用手滚着轮子帮她，小姑娘终于能喘上气说话。

 

“教授，你犯过这类错误吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“因为爱，所以犯了错误，像Kelvin说的。”

 

Charles沉默了几秒，女孩子也没有追问，于是一时之间只剩下轮子压碎土块和女孩子有些粗重的呼吸声交织在一起。

 

“有过，而且非常多。”

 

“那你因此而憎恨自己吗？”

 

“会。”

 

“可教授仍然是一个很温柔的人。我以为一旦伤害过自己所爱的人，就会变得很冷漠，像万磁王那样。”

 

“Erik很冷漠？”

 

“他从来不跟我们说话。妈妈说他之前受过很多苦，也失去了很多东西，才会给我们创造一个稳定的家。你和他是相互爱着的，你们伤害过彼此吗？”

 

Charles一时不知道该怎么说。这之前他们几乎一直在互相伤害，做着对方不能认同的事情，同时又牵挂着彼此的死活。在Xavier家族的城堡还没有成为学校的时候，他们曾经在僻静的草坪上靠在一起读书，在林肯像前下棋，或者在壁炉前的国王游戏里交换一个醉醺醺又互不当真的吻。但现在，与其说是退休，还不如说逃开变种人大计，为自己活着了。

 

女孩对这些一无所知，她把Charles推到门廊里，接过自己的书包，“我想，如果因为爱我而伤害了我，最终我仍然会原谅他的，因为我不希望爱我的人痛苦。”

 

女孩子的神色和他第一次见到Raven时的记忆重合。她的头发也是蓝色的，发尾开着几朵不同颜色的小花。于是小姑娘从头发上扯下来几朵扎成一束，递给Charles。

 

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

 

“Raven，这是万磁王给我起的名字。”女孩子亲了亲Charles的脸颊，发梢的小花扫在他的脖子和肩膀上：“教授明天见。”

 

这时候Erik从屋子里走出来，问他怎么聊了这么久，但Charles并没有回答。直到洗好手坐在壁炉边，连餐前祈祷都做完了，他才驴唇不对马嘴地回答了一句。

 

“Erik，我很爱你，一直如此。”

 

Erik手上的动作顿了一下，然后刀锋切过五成熟的牛排，带下淋漓的汁液。

 

“我在等你说‘但是’。”

 

“没有‘但是’，只是告诉你。”

 

“哦，我知道，”Erik语气有些冷淡，但这并不影响Charles读懂他的表情——他甚至不需要动用自己的能力，“我很荣幸。”

 

 

 

 

当晚Erik的梦很奇怪。

 

他梦见之前的人们都死了，就在他眼前，而他不为所动。血溅在他的眼睛里脸颊上，和他靴子上的泥土混在一起。Charles坐着他的电动轮椅被熟悉的异能击中，轮椅背后和他眼睛一样蓝的光芒光骤然消失，而人不知去向。

 

他又一次惊醒。才刚刚三点过，窗外月光很亮，茶壶里没有水。他决定今晚的自我惩戒可以告一段落。所以他踩着着实陡的木坡道走下去，站在Charles房门外。

 

“进来吧，外边冷。”

 

Erik毫不意外。屋里没有点灯，壁炉里的余焰泛着红光，Charles坐在床上贴着窗户，另外一边留出了足够大的空间。于是Erik从善如流，坐到了他的床上。

 

“今天孩子们问我什么是爱，为什么爱会让人伤害别人。”

 

“问对人了。我记得你是个读心者。”

 

“当然没问对，”Charles惊讶似的摇摇头“我爱的人总是会遭受不幸。我怀疑，我自以为是的爱害了他们。”

 

“Charles，这不是你的错。”

 

“是我的错。Raven早就知道，而她依旧为此而死。”

 

“这些孩子们，他们总是理所应当地享受你的爱。如果你的决定是错的，那他们就会把所有人的所有错误归咎于你。因为一切始于你的爱，而且有时候方式有些……傲慢。”

 

“但我仍要背负着家人因我而死的罪孽终此一生。”

 

“我也是，我们一样。”Erik握住他的手：

 

“而这不会影响我爱你。”

 

 

 

 

于是梦里那双蓝色的眼睛向他靠近，然后温暖的气息落在Erik干燥的嘴唇上。Charles的嘴唇始终都是柔软湿润的，奋力吞吐着源源不断的爱意和缠绵。他的腿没有知觉，但上身仍旧努力地转向Erik去抱他的脖子摸他的脸颊，宛如那天晚上他费尽力气只是想给梦魇的老朋友倒一杯水。

 

不过现在已经不再是朋友了。

 

Erik捧着他的脸，亲吻从温柔渐渐变得霸道，Charles的宽大睡袍在毫无章法的撕扯下变成碎片铺在身体下面。Erik迅速地脱掉身上的居家服，唇齿交合皮肉相贴的一刻发出了舒服的喟叹。他们都已经不再年轻，但仍然像毛头小子那样急躁，Charles吻他的嘴唇不肯放开，Erik便伸手去揉他的乳头，用两只手指捏住揉搓，指甲戳刺顶端的小孔。感受到Charles身体的震颤，于是Erik强行在他的耳洞中吹气用舌头戳刺，紧接着吻过他的脖颈锁骨，叼住了左侧挺立的乳头舔咬，粗糙的舌苔扫过敏感处，Charles的身体猛地弹起来像在极力邀请。于是空下来的右手终于得空探向两人身下，触碰到了尚未硬起来的阴茎。仅仅是在会阴到柱身逡巡一圈，那东西就已经颤颤巍巍地跳了跳，有了昂扬的趋势，头部也湿润起来。于是他变本加厉地刺激头部柔软的肌肤，液体沾了满手偏偏不进入正题。

 

“你知道吗Charles，我曾经想过，你的腿瘫痪了，这里还能不能用。”

 

“现在你知道了，操你的别折磨我！”

 

Erik也早已难耐，他把两人的阴茎并在一起上下撸动，紧接着自己挺腰加重两人的摩擦感。他分心抬头看着Charles，月光下那张脸被情欲染得绯红，始终透彻的眼中闪着泪光。于是他折磨心更重，用力把他双腿分开，手上的速度骤然加重，左手垫着Charles的背把他拉向自己，让他骑坐在自己的腿上，在颤抖着要射的一刻骤然停了下来。

 

“Erik……？”

 

“放松，亲爱的。”

 

Erik把自己双腿岔开一些，这样能把恋人的腿分得更开而不至于伤到他。Charles趴在他肩头告诉他床头有润滑剂，于是接下来的过程十分顺利。手指进入后穴，很快就找到了栗子样的腺体。紧接着可怜的一小片地方被抚摸戳刺，而Charles连尾指都在颤抖，臀部的肉在Erik手里抽搐，嘴里断断续续念着无意义的词语和呻吟。

 

扩张的过程就算再漫长，在午夜也仿佛弹指一瞬，Erik进入的时候还贴心地让他趴在床上。粗大的阴茎从肠肉上碾过去，几乎要把那个可怜的地方撑破。教授咬着自己的一只手，脸色惨白。

 

“Charles！进来！进入我的脑袋！”

 

这时候的Charles已经失去了判断能力，于是几乎是一瞬间两人感知相连，Erik感受到了他的痛苦，而Charles也似乎被快感冲得一瞬间几乎能够控制着自己放松下来。火热的肉棒在甬道中搅动抽插，疼痛消去，每个人身上都是双倍的快感，Erik头一次这么爱Charles这个该死的变种能力。于是Charles像要把自己的脖子拧断一样转过头来，控制不好力度地亲吻他的脖子嘴唇，喘息着喃喃低语的声音该死的色情。于是Erik重重一顶，会阴处相贴的一刻万磁王食髓知味，于是次次顶的像要贯穿他的身体，贯穿他的生命，乃至贯穿他的灵魂。

 

“Charles！Charles！看着我！”

 

他暂时抽出阴茎，把自己的死对头抱起来转个向然后一插到底，紧接着飞快动作起来，骤然放大的喘息声与肉体拍打的声响夹杂在一起，宛如最罕见的催情剂。梦境中的蓝眼睛被泪水浸润，疯了一样来寻找亲吻和安慰，双臂紧紧抱着Erik的后背。伴着下身传来一阵紧似一阵的收缩，Erik在最后关头深顶一下，重重碾过前列腺，于是液体发泄在两人身体中间，Charles心甘情愿地吞下Erik身体和生命的一部分。

 

欢爱过后相互抚慰的拥抱很难分开，但Erik肩负收尾重任，所以率先亲吻Charles的额头抱他去清理身体，然后更换床单被褥，把一切收拾停当才重新把人带回来沉入睡眠。Charles比他矮一些，腿又因为残疾而任人摆布，因此这个人把他缺失的一块完美地填了起来。

 

 

 

 

次日因为教授身体原因停课暂且不表，Erik主动把自己的房间彻底改成了杂物间，而楼下教授的房间里单人床加宽变成了双人床，坐在屋外晒太阳的仍旧是Xavier教授，而万磁王似乎不再整日蜗居，偶尔拿着几个旧自行车轮子比划着做新的轮椅。至于那些学生，万磁王甚至偶尔也会来代一两节课，教他们如何控制自己的变种能力，还有怎么读复杂的德语单词。几年后那个名叫Raven的小姑娘似乎选择了到岛外去，而万磁王和教授并没有阻拦。

 

总之除了对方之外，一切都在离他们远去。

 

“Charles，你听说过平行世界吗？”

 

“听说过，很久之前我见过奇异博士。怎么了？”

 

“我在想，”Erik端过一杯加了蜂蜜的温水：“会不会在一些平行世界里，我们还在打得头破血流，老死不相往来。”

 

Charles笑起来已经有了皱纹，他不再年轻，但依旧温柔而真诚。

 

“或许吧，但这并不影响我爱你。更重要的是，你现在不做噩梦了，不是吗？”

 

——————————END——————————


End file.
